The school filled with Mystery and Mayhem
by Hareta5
Summary: Arthur had his love on Kiku but is he really in love with him or if he in love with someone else. Meanwhile Vargas Feliciano has been acting strangely violent, he seems to be hanging with the wrong crowd and is now causing trouble among other nations...
1. Chapter 1 A strange turn of events

Chapter one: A strange turn of events…

I remember when I had a crush on Kiku, it was so awkward, I could never look him in the eye. But the one thing that drew me closer to him, was that he was they only one in the school who didn't hate me. I was hated for so long, so alone, even my brother's Peter, Francis and Feliks didn't talk to me. An I couldn't even look at Alfred the same after that fight. I guess you could say the fight started my anger.

Many weeks past and me and Kiku became close friends, but we both knew we wanted me than that, I then asked him out and we were now together… But there were problems…

Kiku came running down the hallway calling for me, when he came closer I was he was crying.

"Uh! Kiku? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh! Arthur-kun!" He hugged me. "It- it was- uh!" He clung to me tight.

"It's ok just tell me what happened." I said as a stroke his hair.

"It was V-Vargas… he- he- raped me!" She cried and she clung harder to my blazer.

That was just one of my problems, the fact that Vargas had suddenly changer over the holiday's and was madly in love with Kiku was just one of the problems I had. Another was that my room mate, Alfred Jones, was in love with me. He tried to hide it but I could see it. I found it strange that after the holidays he seemed to of changed too, he was nicer to me, for the whole time I thought he hated me, that was until…

I ran in and slammed the door and he fell face forward onto his be and yelled into it. I had sent Kiku to the councilor, I was preparing myself for the fight of my life time.

"Arthur… What's wrong." I hadn't noticed that Alfred was in the room but I paid no attention to him, just on my thoughts… I was cut of when Alfred put his hand on my shoulder.

"Arthur what ever it is, I'm sure it will be all right…" He said, this was just irritating me.

"Really? How can 'my boyfriend being raped' get better?" I yelled. Alfred took his hand off my shoulder and turned towards to window, I was watching him to make sure he would pull something on me.

"Arthur… I know your for me are not mutual to mine but…" I looked away as I thought something would happen… and something did happen… Alfred grabbed my face and turned it towards him, he pressed his lips on mine, and I just froze.

"Arthur, Please love me, Please…" That was the last thing I heard, before all the darkness.

"Uh! Arthur! Wake up! Wake up!" I felt something shaking me vigorously. "Come on! Wake up!" I was Alfred.

"Ah… What happened?" I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up.

"Uh… You fainted after I kissed you…" He looked away as he blushed bright red.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled, "You know I have boyfriend! You know I don't like you!"

"Arthur I-"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I stormed out the room.

Why did he kiss me, I've told him time and time again (with diminutive hints) that I was not interested in him that way.

I was walking Kiku to class as he was afraid that Vargas would come and attack him again. We walked around the corner to see Vargas, Gilbert and Natalia standing there just watching passers by. Kiku took one look at Vargas and fainted on the spot, I was just in time to catch him but when I lifted him I noticed he was paler than usual, and was very hot considering it was January.

"Uh! Kiku!" He had a high fever, when we were walking I noticed that Kiku looked quite ill but when I said about him, he persuaded him to think he was fine.

"I see Kiku can't even face me without cowering." Vargas said, I gave him a look of scornfulness and helped Kiku up and carried him to his room.

When I forgot that Kiku had the key, I didn't really want to start searching him in the hallway so I knocked on the door. It opened and Yao stood before me.

"Yao, help, he has a high fever!" I said as I felt like I was about to cry. I'm not sure why but Yao saw his little brother in distress and let me in.

"What happened, I heard that he was upset about something but when I went to ask him about it, he said that all he wanted was to talk to you about it –aru" he said.

"Have you noticed that Vargas isn't hanging out with Ludwig any more? And that he's hanging with Gilbert and Natalia?" I asked. He nodded. "Well three days ago Vargas raped Kiku and then he ran to me and told me about it, I told her to go see the councilor, and he did. He hadn't see Vargas since then. But when he saw Vargas, I guess he was stressed out the whole time and had a fever but when he saw Vargas that just cased him to feel even fainter than he did, and then this." I said stroking Kiku's dark raven hair.

"Ah-" Kiku turned to his side and muttered something. "Please stop… no… please… help… me…" I felt his forehead it was worse that I thought. He was delirious.

"I can look after him this period –aru. This is my free one, but after I have to got to class –aru." He suggested.

"Ok I'll come back next period and stay with him for the rest of the day, I'll use this time to go and tell the teachers what happened, and that I'll be looking after him.-"

"Arthur-aru," Yao interrupted.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"Well you…"


	2. Chapter 2 The unexpected death

Chapter two: The unexpected death

"ARTHUR!" Yao was yelling loud and clear as he ran down the hallway.

"What's wrong Yao?" I asked very worried as Yao is never this upset.

"It's Kiku!" He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to there room. The door was open and I saw that some students and started to come towards it, I shooed them off and when toward the open door, a look of horror and the tears that flowed from my eyes were on my face, as I look down at poor Kiku laying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood and he favorite sword in his chest. I looked at him longer to see that he had stash marks all over is arms, legs and face.

"Kiku…" I fell to the floor and went to see if he was alive, he had a faint heart beat, but it was fading… "Yao, did you call an ambulance?" I said softly, still with the sadness in my voice…

"Yes… is he still alive?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, barely, his heart is beating but he's losing too much blood." I said as I ripped up my vest and tied it around Kiku's wounds.

The ambulance came but before they could even set foot in the dorms, Kiku had already died. He was still and never spoke the whole time. His eyes closed, but still with people staring at him. I didn't say a word nothing, but then it occurred to me, wasn't Yao with him?

"Yao," I said as they loaded the body, "where you there when this happened?"  
"Yes, but I think I was knocked out but something because I remember waking up on the floor looking at Kiku… I wasn't able to see who hit me or who kil- did this to Kiku…"

"Oh I see…" I said softly, I tried to fight the tears but it was impossible… Yao put his hand on my shoulder and cried with me…

It had been a week since Kiku died, they had the funeral but it seemed like they people who planed the funeral had anticipated this, as if the know that he was going to die…

I mostly stayed in my room on the weekends (with the exceptions of visiting Kiku and work around the school) and just read my book. Then it happened… I saw Kiku, in front of me just floating there.

"Kiku." I stared at him. He looked at me and then began to cry. "Kiku…"

"So, it was true you can se us…" He said. "After all the times you were treated as if you were crazy, you could see us…" I cried more, "Oh Arthur-kun"

"Kiku…" I had nothing to say.

"Arthur-kun, I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure if I can…" He started.

"What- what is it?" I finally said.

"It's about who kill me… It was-"

I awoke on my bed, with my book on my lap and the lamp next to me on. It was a dream… but I wondered, if I could really see ghost like I thought, could I still be with Kiku? I looked across the room to see Alfred setting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Alfred." He did not turn like I thought he would. "Alfred." I said louder as I thought maybe he didn't' hear me, but I realized he was just not in thee mood to talk.

I got up and put on my jacket and shoes and went to the flower shop, on my way there I saw Vargas, Gilbert and Natalia walking down the street towards a coffee shop. I ran towards them and stared right into Vargas's eyes.

"You killed him didn't you?" I started. "It was you! You did it! That's what you planned all along!"

"No I didn't kill him, in fact I'm as confused as you are, I don't even know why anyone would kill him." He said calmly. I decided not to really get into a fight as this was a public place and I had already made a scene. I left and got the flowers and went towards the grave yard.

I had gotten back for visiting Kiku and I was on my way to the room, when in the corner of my eye I saw Ludwig and Vargas. It looked like Vargas was ready to kill Ludwig, and Ludwig looked scared, which is a major alert to be concerned. I was just about to go up to them when Vargas back off. He went passed me and gave an evil look. I went up to Ludwig.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said is a worried manner, he walked in the other direction.

I had gotten to my room, I opened the door and something grabbed me throw me on the bed, then I opened my eyes and saw Alfred on top of me.

"Alfred-"

"Why do you continue to not love me?" He said.

"Alfred-"

"I've done so much for you yet you chose to ignore it!" He continued. "I've done so much yet you never care…"

"Alfred-"

"Stop it! Stop it with you pity! If you won't love me then I'll make you!"

"Alfred! You talking crazy-"

"No!" He kissed me, and then reached down, I pushed him off me, but was hard and he was very strong.

"No!" I screamed as I stumbled to the door, "You're crazy!" I yelled as I closed the door. I ran down the corridor to Yao's room (he was able to move back in once all the evidence was taken and all the carpet was changed).

"Yao!" I yelled as I knocked on the door. He opened it and I walked in, Yao was the only person I could think of going to and a time like this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Alfred he's- he's gone crazy! When I came in the room he just throw onto the bed and go on top of me and-" I stopped.

"Alfred?" Yao asked.

"Y-Yeah… I know it sounds crazy but he's just not himself, no one here is! Vargas, Ludwig and Alfred!" I started. "Something's going on at this school and it's getting creepy…" as I said that Yao and I heard a loud scream come from down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Hopeless and Sleepless

Chapter three: Hopeless and Sleepless

The scream was from Matthew, Alfred's twin bother, we ran to him, but the only thing on his face was the sheer horror of what he had seen. It was Ludwig on the floor with his favorite gun stabbed in his chest, and gun shoot wounds on this arms, legs and one on his head. I wanted to check if he was alive but I knew there was no point, the gun to his heart was enough but the shoot in his head was a definite kill.

Matthew was just standing there in horror, I was wondering why Francis wasn't around, normally he would jump at the opportunity to get gossip. But I haven't seen him in a while.

"Bonjour Arthur mes amis!" It was Francis…

"This isn't the time for you Francis, just go away…" I said.

"Is- is that Ludwig?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" Yao said. I looked at Matthew, his eyes wide and filled with horror, he stared for a few more seconds and then he fell the floor.

"Matthew!" Yao yelled as he turned to catch him. At that very moment, the door down the hall opened, out came Alfred. He ran towards Matthew, not once looking at me.

"Matthew, wake up…" He said softly, very softly. "Matthew…"

"Did anyone call the police or an ambulance?" I asked looking around no looking at Alfred.

"Yes, I did," Yao said solemnly.

It was a week since the murder of Ludwig, and once again the funeral seemed well planed… But I over looked it. Matthew was in the councilors office every week to make sure he was going to be fine, but all of up was still worried. 

I tried to see if there was a connection between Ludwig and Kiku, then it hit me. They were both friends with Vargas during the war. I wanted to confront him again but I thought it would be best to find out what was wrong with him before I go to him again. I decided to go to his twin brother, Lovino. He was irritable all the time but he was better than Vargas.

"Lovino?" I called as I knocked on his door. He opened it a crack.

"Yes." He said very quietly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Vargas…" I said.

"No… I'd rather not," He said as he tried to close the door, but my foot was in the way.

"Please, I just want to know what happened over the winter holidays, Vargas seemed to have changed since before then. You're the only one who was with him." I continued.

"I'm sorry but I must be getting to bed, it's late." He said very softly, this was a huge alarm in my head, Lovino would of normally said at least five mean words to me but there was nothing.

"Lovino… are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yes… I'm- I'm fine…" He said, then he looked up and down the hallway, then dragged me inside.

"Uh! What's going on-" I stopped as I saw the he was bleeding from his stomach. "Lovino!-" he covered my mouth.

"Shh! It you say anything I could die!" He said with his finger on his lips.

"If I do nothing then you will die!" I whimpered.

"Yes but this way is better then how I'd die if I said anything."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Ok… but I'm not saying who it is or that person would kill me, literally." I nodded. "Ok, this person has a grudge on a certain set of people, and is willing to kill everyone in there path. I'm one of those people, but I tried to stay away and out of there business, but sadly I was to late, I knew to much of this, that's why I'm not telling you everything because you could die too. But just remember, this person will do _anything_ for love…" He said as he fell to the floor.

"Lovino!" I yelled for help, Ivan came as he was next door along with Vash, Peter and Feliks (I was in a different part of the dorms there are different people).

"Arthur? What happened?" Feliks asked.

"I came here and he was like this then he just collapsed!" I said very concerned.

"Ok I'll call an ambulance." Vash said.

"It's ok I'll call." Ivan said as he had his phone out already.

"Arthur… What's going on you look so-" Peter was interrupted by a teacher brushing past him.

That night I lay awake on the bed that Yao provided me. I couldn't think of anything except for what Lovino said, _this person will do anything for love…_, With that thought I thought of only one person, Alfred. I wasn't sure why, I didn't love Alfred, he was crazy and- I thought it would be best to keep that thought out of my mind as it brought me sadness to ever think about for a second. I lay there for a good three hours before I drifted into a short nap, it was only for a half hour, but still sleep was sleep, and I needed it, for I had things to do tomorrow…

I was a month after Lovino's death. It was strange there weren't any problems for the past month and Alfred kept his distance, and things were strangely normal, well as normal as it could get. But one thing caught my eye, Vargas and Natalia seemed to be closer, but not only that but Elizaveta had been hanging out with them and Gilbert was always hitting on her… I found that very strange, normally he would be scared of her but right now she was shy and was blushing a lot. This was not a good sign, I did not like this one bit, there was something wrong with that group and I needed to find out what.

Yao and I decided to work as a team to find out who was at the bottom of this. We tried to first interview Natalia but when she opened the door and saw it was us she slammed the door in our faces. We tried Elizaveta but then when we went up to her she had a frying pan with her so we just left her alone. Then we decided to go to Gilbert. I knocked his door.

"Yah? Whoeva it is I really don't care if you selling candy or somethin' I just don't do tips…" I said as we heard the voice get louder and louder and then the door opened, he wasn't wearing a top, Yao blushed, but I didn't care.

"Where here to ask you about Lovino, he tried to tell me what happened last winter holiday, it seemed important, I was wondering if you knew anything about it. I'm talking about this to everyone, you not just singled out." I lied.

"Oh well I doing know any thing about that, the only person who would know about that would be Vargas." He said. I was hoping he wouldn't say that. But what he said, about _that_, he said it like there was something they did but he wasn't sure what it was.

I decided not to visit Vargas; instead I went back to the room with Yao. We sat there for a while before really thinking about anything. Then I guess I dosed off again, I saw Kiku again.

"Kiku… I don't even know if I'm dreaming when I see you." I said as I felt the tears fall off my cheeks.

"Arthur-kun! Wake up! You're in trouble! You know too much about this now! You could die! Wake up!" I opened my eyes after being shaken by Kiku. I looked at the clock, it was three thrifty seven in the morning, I looked around the room, and Saw nothing, then…


	4. Chapter 4 Death face to face

Chapter four: Death face to face

I stood there trembling as I saw something in the corner of the room, it was human, but it was so dark I couldn't see who it was. It came closer, and closer, then I saw who it was.

Alfred.

He was standing there holding my favorite gun I used in every war.

"A-A-Alfred… What a-are you doing here? W-What are doing?" I asked.

"Doing as my master asked." He said as he swung the gun at me. I realized that from what he said, he was not himself; he was under some kind of spell. But I was the only one with that kind of power. At least I thought so. He swung the gun at me again, I yelled Yao's name to wake him up but he was passed out on his bed. I continued to scream and yell but no one come.

"It's no use; this room is now sound proof." He said. "No one can hear you."

I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. I then gave up and knelt down to the ground.

"go ahead." I said, I knew there was no why out, I awaited death, I would look at death and then become it.

"No." I heard Alfred say, "No! Uh- what am I doing?" He looked puzzled.

"Do it! Do it now, if you want to live do it know!" A deep voice came from nowhere, and with that order, Alfred's eye's turned a bloody shade of red and he continued to swing the gun at me. I dodged them but and the same time I tried reasoning with him trying to get him to see what was happing. When this all happened I swore I was going crazy when I thought I saw Lovino standing there, glowing. I looked at him.

"Close your eyes, then it will all go away, as long as you don't see it, it won't be real and it will go away. That's what I did but I was too late!" He said. I closed my eyes and told myself I was dreaming and that it wasn't real. I continued to do this until I finally opened my eyes, it was morning and I was in bed and unharmed, I looked at Yao, he looked un harmed too, but I woke him to make sure. He opened his eyes and said.

"Good morning-aru…" and sat up, he looked at me with a strange look. "Are you alright Arthur?"

"Uh- yeah, I just had a bad dream is all, I was just making sure it was one…" I said.

"Oh… uh what time is it?" He asked looking around for the clock.

"Ten thirty seven, it's Saturday." I said as I turned my head to Yao, but I stopped as I saw that my favorite gun was out of place, it was just there on the ground. I shivered at the thought that said the dream might have been real. I got rid of that thought and got dressed. As I got dress, I realized I had forgotten something of mine in my old room. My pocket watch. I was nervous but I went to get it anyways…

I though maybe Alfred had gotten u to get he's fast food breakfast form downtown. So I should have a couple of minutes to find it and then leave. I was glad I still had the key, other wise it would of be awkward. I opened the door to find Alfred on the floor passed out. I went to help him to bed, but as soon as I touched his skin it was ice cold. I thought of my dream, I thought maybe these two things were connected… I wasn't sure. I called for help and Matthew, Yao and some other students came. I tried to see if he was breathing, he was, I felt his forehead, it was cold. I remembered this spell, that could make anyone do anything, but after they would be passed out and cold as ice. I wasn't sure if this was it but I still kept that into consideration.

After a while Alfred had heated up, no one called an ambulance as they all thought he just fell out and that he'd be fine so I was left to look after him.

"Ah-uh… Ar-Arthur… is that you?" Alfred strained his eyes to see me.

"Yes it's me…" I said.

"When's the first day for classes?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Classes for this semester have already started." I said. Then it occurred to me that if he was under a spell that it must have been on him since the holidays, he must be a part of this person's plant to kill who ever was in there way.

"Oh I must have been out for a while then." He said. I realized that the Alfred that kissed me wasn't him and what happened before- that wasn't him either…

"Arthur… You know I still like you right…" he said. I then realized that even before the holidays he liked me. "But I know you and Kiku are still together… so I'm backing off…" He said. I then realized that didn't know about all the murders. I had to tell him and there was no why out of it.

"Alfred… Kiku… he died…" I started.

I had moved back into my original dorm as the teachers began to notice I wasn't with Alfred, we where get along well but every time I think of him in any other way than just a friend than an image of Kiku would pop into my head and push out all thoughts of Alfred. Kiku saw all I thought about now and it made me fell worried about what could possibly happen if I- no I'm not even going there… It was a Sunday and I had more important things to think about, like school the next day… but still the thoughts swirled around my head, I couldn't shake the feeling of liking Alfred…

It was a month til the summer holidays, everyone was thinking of what to do and who with. I was thinking of surprising everyone by inviting everyone I knew to a beach house by the coast, but I wasn't sure if they would want to go… so I decided to not say anything.

That night I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling, I closed my eyes and opened them, this time I saw myself as a ghost, it freaked me out, it looked at me and glared for a good two minutes. Finally it stopped and pointed to the door, I walked towards it and opened the door. The ghost me lead me down the stairs, finally it lead me to a photo gallery filled with all of our class from when we were first years to now. The ghost pointed at a picture of Vargas, then to Natalia, then to Elizaveta, then to Gilbert.

"What are you trying to show me?" I asked. It pointed to a picture of Vargas and Natalia setting under a willow tree, it was quite pretty, they were about seven-years-old. Then he pointed and various other pictures of them together. Then he pointed to one picture that opened this whole mystery…


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth about Magic

Chapter five: The Truth about Magic

I awoke from my dream; I ran down the stairs and went to look at the photos in the gallery to see if my dream was real… I looked at where I saw the picture in my dream was, and that was there was an empty frame, I thought maybe it was taken out.

I woke Alfred and Yao and told them about his dream and about his theories, of cause I forgot that the sound of someone using spells was thought of crazy to anyone outside of his world, so I had to go it alone.

I knocked on the door and Vash opened it.

"Yeah what you want?" He asked irritated at the fact that I was here.

"I need to talk to Ivan right away." I said.

"Uh he's not here right now; he said he went to get breakfast or something…" He said as he tried to close the door.

"Where?" I asked opening the door again.

"Where else the Russian coffee shop just outside of town." He said.

"Really he goes out every morning to go out of town to go to a Russian coffee shop?" I said surprised.

"Not everyday just Mondays, he goes with Rukia (Ukraine, I can't find her name so I'm calling her this) they don't come back til second period." He said, that explained why he was always late on Mondays… But I wondered why Natalia didn't go with them.

"If your wondering about Natalia, she does go with them because she says she has other stuff to do, that's what Ivan says anyway…"

"Thank you…" I said as Vash slammed the door on him.

I took my car and drove down to the little coffee shop just outside of town. I went in there but didn't see them, across the street was an old building, it looked familiar, then I knew what it was, it was where one of his most favorite teacher lived, until he passed way. I saw movements in the window; I decided to go in…I saw that someone was throw to the ground. I went in through a near by window (that had bin opened by the person in side). I stood there and looked at who it was that was on the floor, it was Rukia, I looked for who through her to the ground, it was Ivan. With a blink of an eye he fell to the ground. I touched him; he was ice cool, just like Alfred. I went over to Rukia; she had been stabbed in the heart with a bottle. Then I turned again and saw her standing there, holding a book of spells.

Natalia.

"So it was you…" I said, I felt as if these were doing to be the last of my words.

"Yes…" She said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"For love…" She tilted he her to the side.

"Who?" I asked with a stern face.

"Vargas…" She tilted her head to the other side.

"Why kill?" I asked.

"Because they were going to take him away from me!" She screamed, as she screamed fire surrounded us and trapped us inside. For some strange reason I was thinking that I had to survive, survive so I could see Alfred again. This confused me.

"So Kiku and Ludwig?"

"They were taking him away from me, spending to much time with them!"

"Lovino?"

"He was never nice to Lovino, he didn't deserve his kindness, he did too much for him."

"Is that it?"

"He also knew about my plan, he knew too much, I had to dispose of him."

"Rukia?" I said very puzzled, "Ivan?"

"Rukia happened to of liked Vargas, she needed to go," She continued. "As for Ivan… he as my weapon to get to Rukia, it was more fun to get Ivan to kill his own beloved sister."

"What about A-Alfred, he had nothing to do with Vargas!" I found it had to say his name now.

"Oh Alfred, that was just for fun, I wanted to see what I could do. And plus I wanted to se you squirm." She said as she lifted her hands and the fire wrapped itself around me.

"Uh-ah! An-And m-me… what did you want to hurt me for?" I asked while trying to drown out all the pain I was in.

"You! You have the same powers as me! You were taught by the say teacher! You are almost as powerful as me and I knew that if I was to do this that you would get suspicious!"

"Is-is that why you sent Alfred to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes… You knew too much! But know you know everything, now I need to kill you!" She was about to do it when she said, "FYI I only really killed Kiku because I knew it would piss you off…"

"YOU BLOODY BASTURED!" I yelled. I then blow away the fire and it blew her to the side. "I can't believe you would just kill someone as wonderful as Kiku just to piss someone off! I'm ganna kill you!" I lifted my hands and pushed them forward, water came out of nowhere and flooded the room, I jumped up to the stairs and ran to the top floor. I looked out the window to see if I could jump, I looked down and saw Alfred's car parked out side of the house.

"Arthur!" I heard him yell from the ground I saw him at the door.

"Go to the back of the house!" I yelled, and he ran to the back, I had a plan.

I looked out side and saw him there. I jumped and use the wind to float me down safely.

"H-How did you do that?" Alfred asked.

"Heh. You haven't seen anything yet…" I said as I saw Natalia come out the back door drenched in water.

"You say that you'll kill me? I say I'll kill you first!" She yelled as she ran towards him.

"Bring it!" I said. My plan was so going to work! I remembered back in to old days of going to my teacher's house and teaching me about Merlin's circle and telling me how if done right it can take away and even give powers to or from anyone.

I took my stance and began to chant. The circle glow and Natalia was trapped and so was Alfred and myself. Then all of a sudden there was a bight light and the scream from Natalia.

I awoke in the hospital with Alfred in the bed next to me. I looked around and then looked at Alfred. His eyes were closed, but I could see he was breathing, I sighed with relief even though I didn't know where Natalia was, I was still calm.

"You know I'm a wake right." It was Alfred, I looked over, his eyes were still closed.

"It was hard to tell, you eyes are closed." I said.

"Oh, right, I was just resting them." He said.

"You know where Ivan and Rukia are?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ivan's in the bed next to you, but he's still out."

"Oh I didn't see him there… so is Rukia-" I stopped as I saw Alfred nod his head. I sighed. "So much happened to day, that last spell took a lot out of me…"

"And me that last blast you made go to me too!" He said.

"Oh sorry, by the way… what did you tell the doctors about what happened?"

"I said I didn't remember much but, I said I remembered water flooding the house and that we were just exploring the old house when it suddenly flooded. That all I said."

"Oh good, they would never believe that I had that kind of power." I said as I looked at Ivan.

"Yeah…" I looked back at Alfred. "Arthur…"

"Yes… Alfred?" I said softly.

"Do… you… like… me… the way I do…" He asked. Images of Kiku went through my head, then I saw him standing in front of me.

"Arthur… It's ok… I don't mind if you go with Alfred, in face I think you should… I seem to really like him…" The images of Kiku had stopped and my mind was filled with Alfred. Suddenly I found myself back in the hospital but my eyes were closed, I opened them and saw Alfred looking at me from the other bed.

"…Y-Y-Yes… I do like you the way you do…" I said very quietly.

"I glad to finally know this." He said with a smile on his face.

It was a week before the holidays and Alfred had planed a trip for all of us to go to his beach resort in America. No one refused so we all decided to pack our bags and get going.

"Arthur…" Alfred and I were in our dorm room, packing.

"Yes?" I asked with a small voice.

"Well you answer me two questions?"

"Uh Sure…"

"Well you kiss me right here right now with out a care in the world?"

"Uh-" I didn't know what to say.

"Please say yes." I looked at his face, it was hard to describe.

"…Yes…" We kiss for what seemed like forever, I felt his hand in my hair and in my hand. "What's your second Question?" I asked.

"Well you-"

The End

For the rest please read the sequel that will be coming soon.

Please comment on this…


End file.
